Judging looks by experience
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Joey and his friends try a crazy idea that winds up getting Joey a little...lost. He then runs into a man who really creeps him out a lot!  R T SoubiXJoey


**Got so many fics to do BOOM!**

**Summary: Joey's a little lost in the woods but a taller man called Soubi just might be able to help him out! (Joey is 18 and Soubi, 25!)**

**Warning: Romantic relationship between two males.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Yugioh, all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter, Joey Wheeler's point of view:<strong>_

I got beaten again. My friends and I thought it would be fun to go dry skiing. That's a sport where you're skiing on a dirt road using only a pair of skis and a truck. Luckily a tree caught my shirt and stopped me from going over a large cliff! Talk about a lucky break!

And that was probably where I met the only man who has the decency to say weird things to me. A man I'll never forget for the rest of my life. He was like a fairy tale or something. I guess I should explain how it all happened…

My friends and I had just gotten a new video camera for Christmas from our friends in Japan and we were tempted to try it out as soon as possible. The next day, we drew strings to see who would be the first to go do this crazy idea we got. Of course, as usual, it was me. I drew the shortest string.

My friends, Yugi and Kaiba, laughed at me as I got off the back of the blue truck. I wasn't thrilled at being picked first to die from this idea. But maybe I was worried about this idea, I mean, what if it really did kill me?

"It might not be so bad, Joey. You might have a lot of fun!" So Yugi tells me, but I see clearly different.

Ritsuka, another buddy of mine, started up the truck and sped off down the dirt road, leaving me behind with all the dust, to cling for dear life to the piece of rope they had tied to the back of the truck.

The truck was picking up some speed as we rounded a slight corner in the trail and that's when it happened. WHAM! I found myself face-planted into a rock hard tree that had apparently blocked me from going over a cliff just a few feet away. My friends were long gone now, and I think they forgot about me.

'Just my day…' I thought as I rubbed my nose and saw the blood on my sleeve. Not only were my legs killing me, my nose was now dripping like a faucet.

Fearing the worst, I could only do one thing I had imagined myself doing on a day like today; panic.

But maybe if it weren't for this weird guy staring at me like a pervert, I may have well just ended up dead. I glared at him but he didn't glare back so I left him there, standing at the top of the cliff.

I was planning on looking for a passing car but as it was so cloudy out and such a bare forest, there was no possible way a car would come this far. So taking this as a sign of no help coming my way, I allowed the man to actually watch me and follow me. Though I wasn't sure what he would do to me if he ever caught up with me but he looked like a responsible man.

What was I thinking? I stopped walking and sat myself down on a nearby rock that once you've sat on it, you get used to it. I was a wreck and I sure as hell didn't feel like getting to know the other guy who was still following me.

"Are you lost?" I looked up and there he was; standing over me like a tower of some kind.

"What's it to you?" I was hoping the man would hate to get involved with a crude person such as myself, but he didn't seem to be taking the bait.

"I merely wanted to see you up close, that's all. And if possible, help you out of this forest." The guy had strikingly beautiful eyes and long, flowing, blonde hair; like mine but very dirty looking.

I smacked his hand away from my face. The guy was practically touching my face and was examining me! But this guy did not let up and was inches away from me. I could feel his breath but it didn't have any type of smell to it. Usually there would be a smell with someone's breath wouldn't there?

"Why-what the hell are you doing, you stupid old man?" I pushed him away from me and before I knew it he was far away again. Up ahead and down and around the corner of the cliff, where the road rounded the corner. He stopped and pointed in the direction that my friends had driven off to.

I ran up to him and looked down the road. My friends were having a small gathering it seemed and were having a great time without me. "I'll leave you to your friends then." The man simply smiled and walked away back the way he came.

'Weird guy…' I thought and rushed off to join my friends.

As I neared them, they spotted me and came rushing to my aid. All this time, my friends had been at the bottom of this road and yet I didn't even know. I smiled nervously at them and told them all about my experience with the strange guy who didn't even tell me his name.

"You met Soubi?" I whipped my head around only to see that it was Ritsuka asking me this.

"I guess that's his name, he never told me." Did this kid know more about him then I did?

"Bet you never heard of Soubi, the voice of the forest." Ritsuka was a little creepier than he usually was. He knew I hated ghost stories.

"They say he died while trying to protect his son from falling off a cliff. But when the rescue workers got there, both the son and the father had fallen and died instantly. Now there's rumors going around that Soubi's ghost still walks around here." I could hear my heart beating faster as I realized just who the hell I was talking with.

But I stopped myself from saying anything bad about him in my mind. If this guy was a father of a son, why would he touch my face like that? Forgetting about what my friends were talking about with each other, I glanced back at the cliff I nearly fell off of.

'Soubi?' For once in my miserable life, I felt pain in my heart; pain of not knowing someone and judging the man without a second chance.

And then, I smiled. 'I'll just have to visit the guy tomorrow!' I thought to myself and as I was feeling happy about this, someone or something must have been watching me because I could feel an odd staring sensation going on behind me.

Getting the feeling that it was Soubi, I relaxed. Perhaps, Soubi wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I feel so random doing that! Anyways, more to come from me, I'll be doing fics all week! RXR**


End file.
